The Arrow Meets
by Miss Kells Bells
Summary: Ever wonder how Speedy met his friends? How these boys were able to break through Speedy's bad boy demeanor? Why despite his attitude they are so affectionate toward him? Follow Speedy as he meets a daring bird, a polite fish and a kid who may have ADHD.
1. The Arrow Meets the Bird

**Summary: Ever wonder how Speedy met Robin and why Robin is so affectionate toward him? Why Robin can actually get past Speedy's bad boy demeanor? Well lets just say from the beginning Speedy realized he had to watch out for this crazy but adorable little kid.**  
><strong>Rating: K+ for a small fight scene where nobody really gets injured badly. Seriously, though, nothing bad happens in this. Could probably pass for K but I'll try to be safe.<br>Disclaimer: I do no own Young Justice.**

**A/N: I think I made it clear who my favorite characters on Young Justice are (Robin, Kid Flash and Red Arrow). I think I've also made it clear that I absolutely love characterization. So it's only natural that I would love to see any of those three interacting with each other. So here I bring you how Speed met Robin.**

* * *

><p>I had heard on the news that Harley Quinn had escaped from Arkham and come to Star City to terrorize our civilians. But I thought she would be easy enough for me and Green Arrow to handle. The next thing I knew GA told me Batman was in town. It was unnecessary but at least he was cleaning up his mistake. Quinn was his villain, not mine. But I had assumed he came alone. I never thought he'd actually bring his kid along for a field trip. GA said Robin could handle himself, but I knew otherwise. I watched as he child's small body plummeted toward the ground.<p>

My mind moved quickly. How could I save this boy from certain death?

_I'd shoot off my grappling arrow and I'd grab him with my free arm. At the speed he was falling and the speed I'd need to be going to catch him in time we would probably be slammed against the building next to us but as long as I didn't let go at least he'd be alive. He'd be hurt but at least those were injuries he, and I, could heal from. He'd thank me later._

But before I could even aim my grappling arrow Robin contorted his body. At first he was heading down head first but now his back was toward the ground. Was the kid even thinking about the impact of the ground?

Robin fiddled with something at his side. A gun.

I didn't even get the chance to register that Batman's partner was using a lethal weapon before he shot it off; a grappling hook flew through the air, aimed at the building I was on. It landed on the other side. I realized what he had shot; a grappling gun.

The boy slingshot around the building through centrifugal force and up toward the sky, toward the top of the building where I watched dumbstruck. When he reached a height near me he reached his hand out. I was caught off guard but instinctively grabbed him before gravity could take him back down. When he was on his feet he recalled the grappling hook while snickering a sinister sounding maniacal laugh.

It all seemed so insane. I couldn't help but shake my head.

Robin aimed the grappling gun at the building where he had falling from, the building where Batman was fighting Quinn and her mooks. He shot it off and it caught the side of the building. He looked at me.

"You coming?" he asked and held out his arm.

I raised an eyebrow. What the Hell was going on? But I didn't yell out in confusion and rage like I normally did. I just let him grab me and we flew across the sky. In moments Robin and I were on top of the building. He rejoined his mentor in the fight and I watched, still dumbstruck. The two worked together in such cohesion.

I had always thought Quinn was a clown, no pun intended, and that GA and I could take care of her. But seeing her and her team of mooks fight the Goddamn Batman and his partner left me thankful for the dynamic duo.

Quinn kicked Batman toward the jaw, but he grabbed her foot and swung her around, toward her mooks. Robin, who was fighting the mooks, back flipped out of the way just in time, as if he knew his mentor was going to do that.

Quinn jumped back on to her feet, though it seemed her mooks were too injured. One of them struggled to get up too, but he quickly fell back down. Harley Quinn did a front flip, aiming for Robin's head, but Robin guarded his head with his hands and she bounced off him and back into the air. And then she did another flip and finally landed a hit on Batman. She kicked him in a chest and did a backflip off him. But to her surprise Robin stuck his leg out and tripped her arm. Her elbows buckled and she fell toward Robin, who rolled out of her way just in time.

"Miraculous team work, huh?" a familiar voice behind me said. I turned around to see Green Arrow. We continued to watch the fight. They were so in sync. Batman would set up a move and Robin would finish it or vice versa. It was a true partnership.

"Why don't we fight like that?" I asked.

"Why don't you listen like that?" Green Arrow said.

I started at Batman and Robin. Listen? Batman said nothing. He gave no commands. Somehow Robin just knew instinctively what to do. No, Green Arrow and I would never be able to silently communicate like they did.

Robin gave Harley Quinn one last punch, which left her staggering over toward the edge of the building. Batman caught her before she fell.

While Batman tied up Harley Quinn and her mooks Robin came over to me.

"Thanks for the help," Robin said sarcastically.

"Robin, be nice," Batman said from behind Robin. I hadn't even noticed him appear behind the kid. I just thanked God I didn't jump when he surprised me. GA would never let me live that down. "It may be their city but it's our villains." Batman turned to GA. "Sorry about the intrusion."

GA smiled and reached out his hand for Batman to shake. Batman accepted. "Never an intrusion to see a friend's face," GA said. "Thanks for keeping Star City's streets clean."

I folded my arms, a little jealous. GA never said thank you to me.

With our mentors now talking Robin took this opportunity to get to know me. But I just wanted to be left alone. "So how do you like being Green Arrow's sidekick?" Robin asked.

"I'm his _partner_," I said clearly emphasizing partner.

Robin snickered. "Does my word choice really upset you that much?"

"Yeah, it does."

Robin laughed again. I felt like I was arguing with a child. Hell I was arguing with a child. This kid couldn't be older than ten. "How old are you?" I asked.

"Ten."

I was right on the money. "Why does Batman risk a child in combat?" I asked.

"Hey, you're not much older," Robin retorted.

"I'm fifteen. I'm practically an adult."

GA must have heard that because he turned his head toward me and said, "Dear God, I'm terrifying of you getting a license next year. Please, I don't even want to think about you being legal."

Robin laughed.

"I think it's time to go," Batman said and he walked over to Quinn and her mooks lying on the ground.

Robin hesitated by my side. What did he want? He was smiling cheek to cheek.

"What?" I asked.

"It was nice to meet you." He lunged forward before I could stop him and hugged me. I rolled my eyes. Then he jumped backwards, did a flip in the air and joined his mentor on the other side of the building.

"The kid likes you," GA said.

"Shut up." I took out my grappling arrow and aimed it at another building. As I swung away a smirk appeared on my face. I think I had a fan. And he was absolutely adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I thought that was cute. I hope you thought it was cute. I may write a second or third chapter that's about how Speedy meets Kid Flash or Aqualad but so far I'm out of ideas. However I'm totally going to write a series about Robin and Kid Flash meeting for the first time and a mission they go on together with the mentors. So far I have no ideas, but I've got a document already saved for it. Keep you look out for it in the future. In the meantime, please review! :D **


	2. The Arrow Meets the Fish

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing music lover bwg, ARL15, Cunningham0208487, CoblynauRisen, Reina Grayson, MyLittleBird and Lin36bffbecca. You're reviews make my day. Btw, Cunningham0208487, that cookie was delicious! :D  
><strong>

**A/N2: I decided to make it a series. I actually started writing this right after I published _The Arrow Meets the Bird_** **but then I got caught up in finals and then the holidays. So I finally finished this chapter and I'm working on the next chapter where Speedy will meet Wally. Also this chapter may not be particularly hilarious, but so far what I've written for the next chapter is comedic gold in my opinion, so I added to to the humor genre.**

**This adventure is about how Speedy met Aqualad. I don't think I've ever actually written Aqualad or at least not enough to make an impression so I was surprised by how much fun he was to write. He's a good straight man. He's not one of my favorite characters on the show, but I don't dislike him. And I see a need for a serious, mature character like him.**

**I hope you enjoy this latest installment. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Since I became Green Arrow's partner I noticed that GA was working with Batman more often. I realized it wasn't a coincidence; they chose to work together. They wanted their partners to become friends. And I could deal with Robin; after all, he was a partner first.<p>

But I wasn't able to deal with merman fighting in front of me. Yes, Aqualad was good, but he was such a copycat. What gave him the right to becoming just another sidekick? That was mine and Robin's shtick. Not that I was a sidekick. I'm GA's partner. But still, Aqualad didn't have the right.

But I had to admit he was good. He could channel the water of the nearby ocean, using it to attack his opponent. He could also electrify things. He had glowing tattoos that I'm pretty sure where the source of his electronic power. However I couldn't figure how he commanded the water so fluidly. Dammit, did I just pun? I blame Robin.

I assumed his skills came from his Atlantean upbringing, which made me consider him a cheater. He wasn't human like me and Robin. And that made him less of a side—partner.

Black Manta jump through the pillar of water Aqualad was using to protect himself. He was knocked outside the pillar. With his lost in concentration all the water he was controlling fell toward the ground. A wave of water rushed by me but it only moved me slightly. However I was hidden by the water before. Now Black Manta could see me.

I raised my bow and smirked. Black Manta stopped punching Aqualad and ran toward me. My eyes shifted over to Aqualad who was already back on his feet. He smiled at me and raised his water sticks. I smirked back at me. At the same time I shot my arrow Aqualad released a blast of water. The impact of my arrow knocked him backwards but the water pushed him toward my feet. I spotted him from floating away and I placed my foot on his chest.

Black Manta didn't stir. We had won.

Aqualad ran over to me. "Thank you my friend," he said and offered his hand.

I folded my arms. We weren't friends.

Aqualad frowned and lowered his hand awkwardly. It was like he didn't know how to respond to someone being rude. I smirked. "Well, I must report this back to my king and also notify the authorities."

I turned on my heel and aimed my grabbing arrow toward the nearby lighthouse for a high vantage point.

"I am sorry friend, but have I offended you in some way?"

I shot the arrow and it stuck to the lighthouse.

"When I came to the surface world and learned about the great young hero, Speedy, I wanted to meet him. I see that you, however, have more important things to attend to than meeting me."

I pressed the release button on the grappling arrow and it fell to the ground and snapped back toward me.

"Young hero?" I asked and turned around. "So you don't see me as just a sidekick?"

"I am sorry but I do not understand the difference?"

"A sidekick works _for_ a hero," I snapped. "A partner works _with_ a hero. I'm Green Arrow's partner."

Aqualad smiled. "And mine too. Without your help I would never have been able to take down Black Manta. Thank you, partner."

Behind my mask I rolled but eyes, but I know Aqualad couldn't see it. Good thing, I knew I was being awfully rude for no particular reason. "Okay, _buddy_, if you want to be partners so bad then I'm going to have to take you out for a test drive. Meet me downtown on top of S.T.A.R Labs in 15 minutes. I finally grappled over to the lighthouse and when I looked back toward Aqualad's old position he was gone.

I created a route to S.T.A.R Labs and in my head and swung away. By the time I reached the top of S.T.A.R Labs Aqualad was already there. I wondered how he got there.

"May I ask what we are doing here?" Aqualad asked.

I walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. "Scouting."

"Ah," he said and walked over to the other side. About ten minutes in to scouting I realized Aqualad wasn't one for pointless side conversation, a stark contrast to Robin. I almost forgot that he was up there with me.

We stayed up there for about half an hour. I was about to call it quits when I looked over to where Aqualad was supposed to be. He was gone. I couldn't believe he had ditched me. I walked over to this former spot, angry as Hell, and looked down below. All of my angry melted away as I saw a poorly dressed man knocked unconscious and Aqualad returning a purse to a terrified middle age lady. And then the angry came back as I realized he stopped a mugging without me. I summersaulted off to roof and flung over to the fire escape on the building next to me, landed on latter and rode it down to just about the ground. It was a trick Robin had taught me.

"What the Hell Fish-Boy?" I said. "I thought we were partners."

The woman snapped her purse out of Aqualad's hand and ran away, probably scared of my confrontation.

"It was a simple mugging. I did not think it wise to bother you over something so small."

GA would have never let me do something so foolish, go off all by myself. It could've been worse than it looked. What if the mugger was a super villain strapped for cash? Or if the mugger just go lucky. He should've had backup. GA always makes sure I have backup—Oh my God I'm a sidekick. Hell GA was the one who sent me down to the docks to check out the disturbance. If he had known Black Manta was there I doubt he wouldn't let me go alone. He didn't trust me to take care of myself.

I frowned. I wasn't going to make that mistake with Aqualad. He was a capable young hero and deserved more respect than that lying bastard Green Arrow.

"Is everything alright, friend?" Aqualad asked.

"Just peachy," I lied. I looked down to the ground, allowing Aqualad a rare moment where he could see my true emotions. He did not comment on my change in demeanor, though. I respected him even more for that. I looked up and gave Aqualad a warm smile, another rare moment for me. "You did good. But there's just one more thing you have to do before we can be partners."

Aqualad smiled and walked forward. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Whatever Super Villain we are about to face I'm sure the two of us can handle it."

I smirked. "Great, but can you handle pizza?"

"Pizza?" Aqualad asked. "That is a silly name for a Super Villain."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, now review. :D And be sure to look out for the last of this three party series, The Arrow Meets ADHD. Just that title should put you in anticipation.  
><strong>


	3. The Arrow Meets ADHD

**A/N: While these stories are about Speedy meeting the other sidekicks there is a lot of sutext about his relationship with his mentor. This chapter that subtext practically becomes a subplot. I'm not sure how that read in the story, I feel like as I write each chapter they become a little more zanny and humorous, but I'm hoping that I'm really improving as a writer by being able to weave these different ideas together. Please let me know how it sounded. I won't take offense if you think it's stale because that'll just mean I'll have to do better weaving next time. So please remember to review at the end and tell me how you think I did. :D  
><strong>

**A/N2: Thanks for the reviews music lover bwg, RonsInnerVoice, Inightingale Heartz and InvisibleNinja1234**

**Music lover bwg: Please don't take offense to this chapter. I know this isn't an accurate portrayal of ADHD. Hell, Wally most likely doesn't have ADHD. But I think the character of Roy would accuse Wally of having ADHD. Plus it's a funny chapter name. :p**

**RonsInnerVoice: I would make a colloboration between all four but in the first episode they mention this was the first time all four of them have ever all been together. So if I don't want to break canon I can't do that. :(**

**Nightingale Heartz: Something I love about the last two chapters is how Roy's feeling toward his friends change as the chapters progress. He doesn't even admit to himself how much he likes Robin until Robin hugs him and Roy runs away. And he total put Aqualad on probation. However his reactions to Wally in this chapter seem a lot more warm and quick to me. However this could just be character development.  
><strong>

**InvisibleNinja1234: A sugar cookie with frosting and sprinkles! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was like the entire Justice League was on a partner kick. First Batman got Robin. Then Green Arrow got me. A few months ago Aqualad premiered. And now the Flash had his own, Flash Jr.<p>

Robin had already met him and it was liked the kid had a junior sided man crush on him. A boy crush, if you will. I'd never admit it out loud but I was kind of jealous of all the attention Robin was giving toward Baby Flash.

I told GA I wanted to meet Flash 2.0, which he responded in the form of a correction. Apparently Flash Boy is the third Meta Human to have this power and be a part of this superhero family. As if I really cared. He never responded to my request so I took off without his permission to Central City. Besides, if I was really his partner than I'd be allowed to do my own investigating. However as I left Star City's limits I had a churning feeling in my gut letting me know that Ollie was going to ground me when I got home. He may pretend that we're partners when we're in costume but he doesn't even pretend to put up the charade at home. At home Ollie's that dad and I'm just the idiot kid who always gets on his nerves. Sometimes I wonder why he took me in.

Central City was pretty far. Using GA's private jet it still took a couple of hours. When I was right outside of the City limits my cell phone rang. Ollie's name came up. I frowned and ignored the call. He'd only tell me to come back and ground me. But I was so close, I couldn't turn back now.

The jet landed in the only Queen Industries building in Central City. One of Ollie's assistance was there to meet me.

"You're father—" the woman said.

"Is dead," I snapped. I knew Ollie had called his office and I was prepared for one of his assistance to try to send me back, but I wasn't prepared for her to call Ollie my father.

The woman was too shocked by my response to go after me. She either felt really bad about her mistake or was so dumb that she thought Ollie was dead. I ran down the stairs and found an elevator that I took to the first floor. Then I ran out of the building and found a place to change. Soon I was dressed in my Speedy costume and I was going to find Flash 3.0. Did I get it right that time, Ollie?

I stepped outside again and as instantly hit by a gust of red wind. "Uh-oh," I said, expecting someone really dangerous. The red blur stopped in front of a gouty dressed teenager with a clarinet or some tacky instrument.

Then a second gust of wind, this time yellow came by. The force of the wind wasn't all that hit me. In a split second I was hit with the force of one hundred men and thrown a to the ground a yard.

"Oh, no! No good. Stupid, Kid Flash. Stop being such a klutz, Kid Flash. Get control over your damn reflexes already, Kid Flash," I heard someone say.

I think I lost consciousness for a moment because when I opened my eyes there was a ginger boy, dressed in a yellow and red costume with a lightning bolt enigma on his chest, kneeling by my side.

"You're a super villain," he said surprised. "Oh yeah, I didn't screw up. I took down a super villain. It may not be the Pied Piper but it's…hey, who are you? Bow and arrow? What's your gimmick? Are you Cupid? Robin Hood? No, Robin Hood would probably be a good guy, besides he wears green, doesn't he. Actually, I think Green Arrow kinda looks like him. Anyway, I can't think of any other bow and arrow references. I never really pay attention either literature or history class, so I can't name any famous Native Americans or anyone else who uses a bow and arrow. I'm more of a science guy, you know?"

The Miniature Flash could talk my ear off. Is this why I risked getting grounded. To be annoyed by this moron? I jumped back onto my feet and went to reach for my bow but Tiny Flash reached it first.

"Too slow," he said. "Beside I already knocked you down once. Quit while you're ahead. I'd hate to hurt you some more. At the speed I run my punches really pack a, well, a punch."

"Do you ever shut up?" I sneered.

The boy looked hurt. But then he shook it off and just smile.

"Do you criminals ever quit? Crimes doesn't pay, you know."

"I'm not a criminal. I'm Speedy, Green Arrow's partner."

Mini Flash frowned. "God, why didn't I realize that? Of course you're Speedy." He looked over to where the Flash and the gaudy dressed teenager were fighting earlier. The Flash had already tied him to a poll and was having what seemed to be a civil conversation with him. Central City was weird. "Oh, no, I missed the action," Little Flash said. He looked back at me. "And I didn't even catch some newbie criminal. I caught a hero. Great job, Kid Screw Up." He folded his arms and pouted like a child.

I frowned. Now I felt bad for the kid. He seemed so happy just a second ago and I felt responsible for his change in demeanor. "Hey, you didn't know. I came out of nowhere and you're still getting use to the whole hero thing. One time in the heat of battle, when I first started out, I accidentally shot GA. And the criminal got away. At least you didn't get in the Flash's way. He still got the bad guy."

The boy smiled. "So you're saying one day I'll be as good as you?"

"You think I'm good?" My ego was starting to flare up again.

"Are you kidding? I've been begging the Flash to introduce us. He said we'd meet when the time was right but for the fastest man alive the Flash can be really slow. Robin's told me all about you. You're so awesome. The coolest, really. I'm not that great at acrobats and Robin's a horrible teacher, but he said you just picked those things up after watching him do it a couple of times. Can you teach me? Oh, and teach me how to use a bow and arrow, my aim is terrible. Oh, we're going to be the best of friends!"

I smiled. Robin had become obsessed with this kid recently, and I felt like I was losing a little brother. But then I realized that Robin was a lot younger than me. He'd always look up to me as an older brother but we were too far apart in age to be friends. On the other hand Aqualad was a great friend, but he was too close in age, and way too mature, to look up to me. But maybe this kid could be both my little brother and my friend. The perfect compromise. He seemed to admire me enough already. And I already learned half his life story after just knowing him for five minutes.

"Okay Kid Flash." I paused. Did I get it right that time? He didn't protest so I decided that was correct. "We can be friends on one condition."

Kid Flash looked at me puzzled.

I reached into the bottom of my bag where carried my arrows. I kept a few non-arrow supplies for emergencies like this. I took out a roll of duct tape, ripped off a piece and put it on Kid Flash's mouth. "Must better," I said and rubbed my temples.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. Please review for me one last time. It will make me so happy. :D  
><strong>


End file.
